The Magic of the Ocean
by moon-majik
Summary: While arguing over a time turner, our favourite Marauders and Lily find themselves transported back a few years into the past...288 and a half years to be precise. They find themselves half way around the world, and in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean.H


**_Title:_** Magic of the Ocean 

_**Synopsis:** _While arguing over a time turner, our favourite Marauders and Lily find themselves transported back a few years into the past...288 and a half years to be precise. They find themselves half way around the world, and in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean. HP/POTC crossover.

_**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the Marauders and Lily belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers, the characters of POTC belong to, um, who ever owns them. Not me! However, the character of Al Granier (not introduced in this chapter) is a real person, and I hope I do her justice! The character of Ani Lau is a figment of my imagination.

All was quiet. Just the gentle lapping of waves against the side of the ship mimicking the quiet rocking of the ship as it lay in port. The crew were asleep. A watch had been posted, although it was unlikely to be needed, as their port was well hidden from prying eyes. Apart from the watchman, the only person awake was the Captain. He sat in his cabin by the flickering candlelight, as silent as the rest of the ship.

The silence was disturbed suddenly and unexpectedly. Out of the quiet came a loud crack, and a girl appeared, dressed in a dark robe, holding a large trunk in one hand and clutching a telescope tightly in the other.

It was a fine morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in a quidditch match played yesterday. It had snowed during the night. The trees were sprinkled with the sugar like substance, and Hagrid's (the game keeper) hut closely resembled the cottage from Hansel and Gretl. The snow lay thick on the floor, and untouched, as the inhabitants of the castle were in lessons, all gazing wantingly out of the nearest window.

The seventh year Gryffindors were suffering through History or Magic. Professor Binns floated at the front of the class, his voice droning endlessly about the Goblin rebellions of 1432. Head girl Lily Evans was scribbling noted onto the parchment, the only member of the class even attempting to pay attention to the unfortunate Professor. She was shooting exasperated looks at regular intervals at three boys sitting on the back row. The middle boy, James Potter, the head boy of the school, kept grinning infuriatingly at her every time she turned around. The golden haired prefect sat to James' left, Remus Lupin, always pulled a sympathetic face at her, and shrugged his shoulders almost helplessly. The boy to Potter's right was the cause of her irritation. Sirius Black had been, for the past hour, causing objects to zoom around the room making loud buzzing noises as they did so. Lily sighed as a candlestick, complete with lit candle, went flying over her head screaming loudly as it did so. The next second, still unaware of the chaos in his classroom, Binns rounded of his lecture. The effect was immediate; there was a massive rush for the door as the class scrambled to get outside. Sirius reached the door first and ran through it cackling, pelting down the hallway to enjoy five minutes in the snow before his next lesson. Even Lily felt the urgent desire to be out in the snow before Transfiguration, and hurriedly packed her things away and ran for the door. Professor Binns found himself facing an empty classroom before he had even said "Class Dismissed."

Walking through the entrance hall, Lily gasped as a stray snowball whizzed only inches from her head, and then exploded upon impact with the entrance hall floor. Two giddy first years rushed past her and joined their friends in the fight. Lily edged cautiously forward, keeping an eye out for flying balls of snow. Gryffindor, it appeared, had declared war upon Slytherin, and were now cajoling Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to join in as well, causing a further argument, as neither houses seemed to want to be on Slytherin's team. Lily had a strong suspicion that a group of Gryffindor boys were behind the declaration and the mayhem that was occurring, however, on a closer inspection, none of the Marauders were anywhere to be seen. This was, of course, a highly rare event at Hogwarts, the Marauders not being anywhere near a cause of trouble. In fact, Lily couldn't even remember a time when it has happened. To Lily, this was highly suspicious. It could only mean that they were causing trouble somewhere else.

"Ouch" Something cold, hard and wet collided with the side of her head, and she turned in rage in the direction it had come from. Two terrified first years stood a way away, almost frozen to the spot in horror. Lily, not wanting to traumatize them further and remembering that she was head girl, called out at them to be more careful. It was, she reasoned to herself, her own fault, she had stopped paying attention and she had assumed that she could walk safely from the entrance hall to an oak tree, a total distance of 5 meters from each other. She sighed again, and ruffled her auburn hair to get the remains of the snowball out, walking past the tree and onwards towards greenhouse 3 for her next herbology lesson. As she rounded the corner, she heard familiar voices, lowered to a whisper.

"Here it is"

"Hurry up Moony, its bloody freezing out here"

"It is snowing Padfoot!"

"Shut it Prongs! Ouch, Wormtail, you just stepped on my foot! You need to lay of the cauldren cakes"

"Sorry. What are we doing again?"

We want longer in the snow, right? Well Wormtail, this will give us it! Plus, plenty of time to organise the prank we planned for the Slytherins at dinner"

Lily's brow furrowed. What could they be up to? She edged closer, straining her hearing. There was no need, however, as the boys began to speak in normal voices, the excitement of their task overwhelming them, and causing them to forget to whisper.

"Two turns" Remus Lupin's voice could be clearly heard over the yelling and cheering coming from the students behind her.

"Only two?" Sirius Black sounded disappointed.

"No more than two, last time we were almost seen, remember!" James Potter whispered urgently. "Moony and Me can't be seen! We'd loose our badges!"

"Oh yeah, and they would only throw me and Wormtail in Azkaban" Sirius muttered, "Ouch! Prongs, that hurt!"

"Can we get on with it? Sirius was right, it really is cold out here"

"Once again, its snowing! Its supposed to be cold"

"Smart Ass!" Sirius said. "Ok everyone, under here!"

"Hey, its my turn to spin it!" James protested, reaching for an object on the ground between them.

"No way, you spun it last time" Sirius declared, grabbing at it as well, both boys taking hold of it at the same time. Lily gasped. She recognised the gold chain and the hour glass silhouette that the boys had begun to argue about. Running forward towards them, she shouted,

"Hey!" Sirius and James both looked up and let go of the object. Remus gaped as he noticed Lily running over to them, and then watched in a mixture of horror and bewilderment as the hourglass flew into the air, curving in a graceful arch. The time turner crashed to the ground, and there was an explosion of colour mixed with the wet snow. Lily felt a shock wave hit her, before the scenery around her disappeared.

She felt the odd sensation of apparition, being squeezed into a tube. Holding her breath, she felt herself spinning, faster and faster, although she could see nothing, nothing except black and black and black. And black.


End file.
